


A Little Josie Sands Snippet

by v_cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_cat/pseuds/v_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Sands' life before Abaddon. This is a little more fleshed out than a story outline/head canon, but not quite a full story... I like it. Hope you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Josie Sands Snippet

Josephina Sands was born a fighter, as her mom would say. Josie would probably tell her ma she should give some credit to herself, but Anna Sands would just shush her. Really, Anna’s cool head while giving birth to her 10th child, despite complications and delivery happening a month early in butcher shop, was really the hero in the story. It was touch and go for a while, but midwifery and nursing flowed through the bloods of the her maternal line, and Josie made it.

When the depression hit, Josie was too young to notice the difference, it was just her normal. She did remember President’s Roosevelt’s voice on the radio, but not what he was saying. Stress was high in the household, but 2 of her oldest brothers joined the Civilian Conservation Corps, her eldest sister and her husband moved in, and things went on, slowly getting better, at least according to her parents and older siblings.

When they moved to Normal, Josie already had a reputation for being a tomboy with a fiery personality. She thought it was silly and people just assumed so because of her red head and fervent practicality in certain concerns (compared to others), but she ignored them. There were better things to occupy her time, like comics and school work and helping her ma at home.

The family next door had welcomed them into the neighborhood, and Josie hit it off right away with Henry. Everyone thought they would end up getting married, and they let others think what they wanted. They both were into superheros and monsters and things that were so much more fun then their dull small town block. Henry’s father always indulged them, and eventually they broke into his library and read all his weird books. As they grew older, he began to confide in them that, yes, there were monsters out there- Josie always remembered with vivid clarity the day he described how ghosts really operated, and how to defeat them. And how there were hunters who destroyed them, and people like him who kept records and notified the hunters. Within the next few years, she and Henry got more and more out of him, sometimes their interest waxing and waning as other things came up- high school and college and sweethearts and the like- but always there.

By a certain point, Henry was engaged and Josie’s dad was dead. She moved to a smaller house and cared for Anna, taking classes at the local college when they interested her- eventually teaching some- and working at a bookshop. Henry and his wife moved to another place to get ready for their baby-on-the-way and that’s when the Men of Letters asked him to join.

Of course, Henry wasn’t joining without Josie. She knew as much as he did, maybe even more, with college and bookshop pursuits. The Men of Letters knew of her, after all, she had been a fixture at the Winchester house for years, but there had never been a Woman of Letters before. Several of the men agreed, but a handful of them blocked. 

Josie verbally sparred with several of them, after telling Henry and his father off (she could fight her own battles, thank you very much). After a vampire nest hit a nearby town, several midwestern hunters and a handful of Men of Letters were left for dead, including Henry’s father. Josie and Henry had helped with the investigation, and the few objectors left relented on just their society’s comparatively few numbers alone. 

So they trained. For years. Somehow, they made it through. Henry, with his baby in tow, Josie juggling her ma, work, and classes. They teased each other about how old they were, a couple of go-getting 30-something year olds, training both physically and mentally like they were teenagers. They both kept their work from their families, wanting to protect them from the harm inherent in it. At least, perhaps, until after they were officially a part of the group. They put up protections where they could, but then... Then Abaddon happened.

And neither Josie, nor Henry, nor any of the official Men of Letters made it out of the room that night. Well, at least, they never made it back to their families. Josie’s mother, Henry’s wife and young son- they never saw them again.


End file.
